


no reference

by Red



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Blood, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Canon-Typical Violence, Captivity, Gang Rape, Guns, Kink Meme, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Rape, Slut Shaming, post-game one, references to cielo/everyone, unnamed lokapala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red/pseuds/Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Nirvana is an experience of the Unconditioned which defies any description. Any description of Nirvana is not a description of Nirvana, and that is the most that can be said about Nirvana. There are no reference points in Nirvana on which to base a description.</i><br/>-<span class="small">William Hamilton (1788 - 1856)</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	no reference

**Author's Note:**

> done years ago (probably 07-08?) for some kinkmeme prompt requesting non-con with DDS characters, and just found and dusted off a bit to post. please mind all the warnings.

It wasn't as if he hadn't been locked in a cell before, or anything, and yeah, it sucked being captured, but it wasn't like _that_ was anything new, either (he likes to think the rest of the Embryon would have come after him that time with the Vanguards, and that whatever Gale had been saying about "Avoiding capture is far more efficient than the most effective escape, blah blah" was totally meant with love) but this was something entirely different from anything that ever happened in the Junkyard.

He had no friggin' clue where he was, first of all. One thing, the Junkyard's all disappearing like it never existed, next he's all in some crazy new place (which was kind of too lame to be Nirvana, in his personal opinion) with all these kids and freaked out people and shit. Man, he hadn't even been able to turn into Dyaus before he'd gotten his dumb ass captured. Worse, these... people (he wasn't quite sure what was with their crazy hair, or how they didn't seem to quite act like a Tribe, but whatever), they were really serious about this whole capture business. At least when he got captured by the Vanguards before the whole virus thing, they were pretty laid-back about the whole jailer act. Well, okay, so the one guard on him was just easier to knock out than all these guys, and he was a lot less hungry back then. But at the time he didn't _think_ they'd kill him. And when the Embryon locked him up, well... Yea, maybe Heat woulda eaten him. Hear would eat anyone.

Here, he figured while he _could_ escape, he was totally going to get offed in the process. He wasn't completely stupid (no matter what Gale or, fine, everyone, thought) and he knew that something had happened when he appeared in this weird not-Junkyard to make him much weaker than when they'd been fighting that crazy woman. Dyaus still was looming hungry within him, but thing only had like one healing spell and a whole lot of suck, now. Cielo wasn't gonna to get out of here with that. Even if he did, where the hell would he go?

So all he had to do was sit, counting on the rest of the Embryon being here, too. Shit, they had to be, right? It'd be real stupid if _he_ was the only one to make it to Shit Nirvana. And if they were here, well, they were totally gonna to swoop in and save his ass. Like, maybe Argilla kinda liked his company. 

Stretching his legs from the crossed position he had them in, sitting on a rusty barrel in the corner of the cell, Cielo laughed. Hell, he could think of a few times since the virus hit when Serph, and even Gale, had been persuaded to like his company...

Before he could get too far thinking on that, he startled, sitting up. He could hear a few people coming down the hall outside the cell. He figured he'd stop getting these little visits eventually--like maybe when they realized he was seriously starving in here--but for now it seemed like that just-barely-in-charge Roland guy was never going to ever get bored of trying to tell him he was a computer or something. Cielo re-crossed his legs, slumped as casually as possible, and got ready to tell this guy _again_ that he had no real idea what any "Society" was, and dude, come on, could something this hot seriously be programmed by mortal minds?

There was a clank as the lock was thrown, and the door swung open. Cielo could just feel those thugs aiming their guns as they stomped in, like Cielo’d be dumb enough to rush four of 'em, weak and unarmed. That shit is _way_ more Heat's style. As the door closed behind the Lokapala, Cielo tilted his head to the side to inspect them.

"Look, man, I told ya..." he blinked as he noticed the lack of either Roland or that cute second-in-command guy; save for when he was captured, one or the other always been here before. Still, he _knew_ no one was immune to the ol' Cielo charm, so he carried on: "Hey, ya guys left ya leader back at home. What's the matter, he tireda seein' my pretty face, eh?"

One of the Lokapala grunts shifted and aimed his rifle right at Cielo, who wasted no time in raising his hands in what he was glad was the cross-universal gesture for "Look, _so_ unarmed here, sheesh."

"Aww, c'mon guys. I'm sorry, yea? Pfft, like ya can't tell a joke here, right, man? Anyway, look, I dunno what ya guys want outta me, but I got nothin' more to tell ya than what I already told ya, right? So--"

"Shut up, demon." Normally, Cielo wasn't the sort to pay attention to that, even with a gun trained on him; but he had the feeling that trigger-happy here might be less stingy with ammo than even Argilla tended to be.

"Okay, yea, shutting up now," he said quickly, keeping his hands appeasingly in the air. Man, these guys were touchy.

Not moving from his perch, Cielo watched the four warily as they approached him, trigger-happy never lowering his rifle. Just great--while he'd never heard the phrase "good cop, bad cop," he was well-used to the concept of "Serph asks you who ate the last of the Nekomata, Heat kicks your ass without asking," and he got the feeling like what was about to go down was not going to be pleasant.

"Demon scum. I can't believe the Society--"

"Look man, I told ya--"

While he was pretty good at getting himself in a crapload of trouble, Cielo had always prided himself on at least being quick enough to dart out of it. Pissed off at being interrupted, the frontmost guard swung out to punch him, but before the blow could hit, Cielo grabbed his wrist and wrenched it back. Dyaus stirred at the sound of grinding bone.

Before Cielo could make any good "not in the face" remarks, trigger-happy had cocked the rifle, and the other two guards were on him; one crushing his wrist to get him to let go of their comrade, the other striking him in the neck, hard enough to stun. He crumpled to the floor, gasping, and wasn't entirely surprised to get pinned down by two guys who were only around three times bigger than him.

He coughed twice. Embarrassed by the turn of events, he really hoped that when Serph and the others finally got here, these guys wouldn't still be on him. "What the hell, who punches in the neck, man?" he muttered. One of the Lokapala grabbed a fistful of his braids and jerked his head back for his trouble.

"Since when do cannibals like you give a fuck about fighting fair?"

"Hey, we all gotta eat, man. Now... Oh, okay, okay. I see that's not what ya wanna hear."

A rifle against the back of the skull was a sure way to convince anyone--even Cielo--that maybe it was time to shut up. He held still, waiting for these guys to get bored, like Roland and Adil always did.

The guard with the broken wrist shifted around in front of him, cradling the damaged arm in his good one. "So you can fight a little. At least that shows the Karma Society hasn't completely started mocking us yet. But I still can't understand why they'd send something like you here."

He paused, looking down at Cielo as if he was waiting for a reply. Cielo could think of about a million ways to say "look man, get your ass down here and I'll _show_ you I fight just fine," but he wasn't saying shit until that rifle was off him. He just stared up at the Lokapala--it was kinda hard _not_ to with his head pulled back like that and all.

One of the guards on him laughed. "Yea, it sorta makes you wonder what sort of AI they were running."

"Too bad they couldn't have sent a girl from it."

Cielo really, really tried to avoid the thought that Argilla probably would have broken every neck in here and found the rest of the Embryon by now.

The guard in front of him knelt down. "Still. We know Roland's been too easy on this guy. Drunk bastard couldn't interrogate a kid." He glanced at the guards behind Cielo's field of vision. "Let's see what sort of program they _were_ running."

Both of the guards who were on his back moved off, the guy who had been trying to rip his braids off shifting his grip to try and dislocate his shoulders, instead. Cielo pretty quickly forgot his commitment to the world of shutting the hell up when one of the guards began unzipping the front of his armor. "C'mon, what the hell, yo?!"

Another of the Lokapalas laughed behind him as the first kept at the zippers and clasps of his armor. Cielo knew most people thought he was close enough to naked to begin with, but without his armor, in just his form-fitting shirt and shorts, he actually _felt_ it. He shivered, and hoped the Lokapala just took it for cold.

"Really," said the guard with the injured wrist, "I think you know what's going on. I can't imagine that with _your_ programming, you haven't done this a couple times before. We're just going to show you what it's like with real humans."

That was it. Okay, yea, maybe he _had_ sort of slept with most of the rest of the Embryon. But _mainly_ just his closest comrades, it wasn't like he'd slept with _all_ of Muladhara. And alright, maybe he and his comrades were monsters, but they weren't... 

Well. They weren't _monsters_.

The Embryon had taken prisoners before in the endless war of the Junkyard, and members of the Embryon had been taken captured as well. The Junkyard may have been hell, the virus may have made it more so, but never had Cielo ever heard of a Tribe doing _this_ to a prisoner. And these Lokapala had the nerve to compare themselves to, to think themselves better than _any_ of his comrades?

Cielo clenched his hands in the guard's grip, and he felt the atma on his thigh beginning to glow and radiate energy across his skin. "Fuck you. You guys aren't any--sh-shit!"

"We're not going to be anyone's lunch, much less _yours_ , so you might try and keep that mouth of yours shut."

He looked sickly down at the blood trailing over his atma from the deep gash on his upper thigh. He idly wondered how crazy it was to think your own leg looked delicious. More and more, he wanted only to transform, to just eat these guys before this went any further, but he knew that if there was one thing that would let his leader down more than getting captured, it was getting unnecessarily dead.

The guard who'd cut him smirked as Cielo slumped again in the restraining guard's grip. He looked away as the four argued the relative benefits of pulling his clothes off over cutting them away (he was relieved that they decided on the former--maybe they were just worried about getting in trouble with Roland, but he didn't know where he would get another decent outfit in this fucked-up place), and only winced as his shorts were tugged over his still-bleeding wound.

Wearing only his shoes, tag ring, and the bands on his arms and legs, Cielo struggled to stay silent as the Lokapala roughly positioned him on his knees, his face pushed against the floor and his hips in the air. The rifle was warm against the base of his skull.

Three of the guards argued amongst each other for a little bit--trigger-happy seemed pretty content to just watch on this one, like he was just there to get an excuse to blow some brains all over the floor--but soon the guy with the broken wrist stepped behind him.

As Cielo heard the zipper of the guard's pants, the quiet noise of fabric being pushed aside, he thought desperately of a way to talk himself out of this. He'd broken this guy's wrist. This wasn't going to be good. Cielo knew anything _he_ could come up with would just piss this guy off more, but what would the rest of them say?

The guard's grip was bruising against Cielo's hips, and he could hear the heckling and laughter of the other three above him. He thought desperately of what to say, what any of his tribe would say. Argilla would just have been upset and morally outraged, she'd have said something about Jinana, none of which was any help. Heat would already be either full or dead by now. Serph... Well, it was hard thinking of what Serph would say to _anything_. Cielo took what he could get.

"Don't--" he froze, the guard's cock pressing against him, but he shook himself and continued, "Don't you have any _honor_?"

Cielo cried out as the guard thrust suddenly into his unprepared body, pushing all the way in despite the resistance of unrelaxed muscle. He almost threw up, feeling the flesh ripping as the guard forced it open, but there was nothing left in him.

The guard spat on him, and, although his way was only lubricated by Cielo's blood, he began fucking the prisoner in a quick and brutal rhythm. "Don't talk to me about honor," he growled, "You've been eating our wives, our children, you've been living in your... nice little bubble... While we all have to _suffer_ out here."

"Please, please... you gotta believe me, man, I've never, I'd never..."

The guard ripped his head up by the braids, only to slam his face back down with a crack against the floor. Cielo retched and fell silent.

"Don't you know... When to _shut up_?"

He didn't. Since that virus had hit, that'd always been his problem. He wasn't really good at feeling sorry for himself--he thought that was kinda more Argilla's thing--but feeling blood dripping from his thigh and ass, and more starting to pool under his face from a split lip was making it damn hard not to. As the guard continued to viciously fuck him, Cielo found himself just trying not to cry.

As he lay there, queasily fighting a losing battle to will his body to stop agonizingly clenching against the guard, he suddenly heard he Lokapala grunt, felt the sickening burn of his ejaculation. The guard jerked himself out of Cielo, leaving a slick trail of semen and blood. Gasping for breath on the ground, Cielo hoped that they'd be bored of him and leave.

He'd never really been that lucky of a guy.

The next guard, the one who'd been restraining him initially, knelt to replace the first. "He looks like shit," the guard said with a laugh, "Hope you didn't tear him up too much, we'll hear about it if he dies."

Cielo thought the concern was nice, but it probably would have been nicer not to be fucked again. He trembled as the new guard thrust in. It was less brutally painful than the first, but the nauseatingly wet noise of flesh lubricated by blood and cum made it just as unbearable.

"He won't die. You know these demons are strong--the little bitch can probably heal himself. No one is going to know anything."

The second guard snorted, and ground his fingers in tighter around Cielo's hips, the ring finger of his right hand digging into the gash on his thigh. Cielo cringed, but couldn't find the strength to struggle any more than that. Still, you had to stay positive, right? Maybe he'd pass out soon.

He cursed as the guard--who had settled into a slow rhythm that was almost worse than the brutality of the first--pulled his bruised head up _again_ by his hair. While he'd liked being yanked around by the braids well enough when it was the Embryon, this was enough to make a guy think of cutting them off. The guard kept pulling until Cielo unsteadily supported himself on his hands and knees, the only things keeping him from crumpling back onto the floor the hand in his braids and the rifle now trained under his jaw. The third guy--the guy who had the knife--stepped in front of him, and began unfastening his pants.

Cielo shook his head. "You..." He coughed, trying to get his voice back from a rough squeak, "You won't do it. It's fuckin' stupid, man."

The guard pulled his dick out.

"C'mon man, I'll fuckin' bite it off, I swear I'm starvin' so much that even that nasty shi..." he trailed off with a high, panicked noise. Okay, so, other guy had the knife now, pressing a warning with the blade against the base of Cielo's cock. Cielo's top priority had been getting out of here alive. But he and his dick had formed a pretty good relationship, and if he was getting out of here it was damn well going to be with it attached.

"Open your mouth. I feel even a hint of teeth, you'll be eating your own."

Obediently, Cielo let the guard thrust deep into his throat. The cut on his lip split wider.

Distantly, he could hear the other two, the gunman and the one with the broken wrist, laughing and talking about how he'd know to answer questions _now_. Gagging on the cock in his mouth and shaking with fear as the man thrusting into him occasionally "accidentally" nicked his groin, Cielo wished absently that--if it made him a crappy warrior, who cared?--he actually did have something to tell them. The two men seemed to be taking forever. Whenever he began to falter weakly from his hands and knees, they'd cajole him, hit him, press the flat of the blade harshly against his balls until he'd support his own weight again.

It felt like this was never going to be over. Finally, desperate, he thought only of making the two guards come; at the worst, he thought, he'd only get to pass out for five minutes before the guy with the broken wrist was ready again. Serph--or hell, even that Roland guy--would have to show up _sometime_.

Trying to muster up some more finesse than "no teeth," Cielo thought of times with the Embryon: when he was in this same position, Serph's silence, his hands cold and gentling on his shoulders and chest; Gale's quiet, half-amazed noises an erotic counter to the clinical way he touched Cielo's braids and face; when he'd had a gun trained on him before, on one of the first days after the virus, Heat cornering him in a storeroom in the base, the danger of a pistol against his forehead and the hot taste of Heat's cock making Cielo come across the dusty floor without a touch. Slowly, ignoring the dull ache that _was_ his body, he began sucking and licking with intent. He began desperately pushing back against the Lokapala behind him.

They cursed, laughed, called him a slut. But it wasn't anything he hadn't heard before, and he was just happy to finally be allowed to crumple onto the ground when they were done with him.

Wavering perilously close to passing out as he felt the slow ooze of blood and come pooling beneath him, Cielo nearly had the energy to be surprised when, with only one final kick to the ribs, the Lokapala just _left_.

He closed his eyes weakly. 

He didn't get it. 

Sure, he didn't get a lot of things. But wasn't that all... Shouldn't he be interrogated, or something? Wasn't there a reason for all that? He shuddered. 

So this was Nirvana, huh?

It was tempting to just black out, but after a moment, Cielo hesitantly, carefully pulled himself up. If he planned not to bleed to death on the floor, he was going to have to transform and heal himself; if someone was going to clean up all this blood, he'd kinda rather it be Dyaus.

Besides, he thought as the warm glow of transformation spread across his bare skin, if his comrades came in now, he _really_ didn't want them to see all this. Dude, it was okay, Nirvana being some crazy hell, he could work with that. But if Gale or Argilla thought Lupa and Jinana had died for it... Man, they'd be _pissed_.


End file.
